mahou_shounenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaori Aida
Kaori Aida is a rookie God Eater who is admitted to the Blood unit at the same time as Samantha Serrano, Nana Kozuki, and Anne Battaini. She rarely shows it, but she's actually a really skilled fighter. Biography God Arc Soldier and Singularity Arc Kaori's parents work as 1st generation God Eaters stationed at the America branch, and thus Kaori was born with the bias factor already in her blood. Her parents knew that Kaori becoming a God Eater was only a matter of time, and were extremely proud when she was thought to possibly be a candidate for the Blood Special Forces. She passed the aptitude test and left her life in America behind, beginning her new life as a member of Blood along with fellow new recruits Anne Battaini, Samantha Serrano, and Nana Kozuki. She picked up the basics of combat quickly and found her new teammates easy to get along with, but bonded especially quickly with Romeo and Nana since she was closest to them in age and personality. In initial training Kaori showed great promise, excelling in both melee and ranged combat, but she rarely ever shows such skill out in the field and prefers to take a more laid back support role. Therefore she was relieved and genuinely excited for Samantha when she was promoted to Vice Captain. Upon being temporarily stationed in the Far East, the members of Blood started to get to know each other better and become a close-knit family, as well as make some new friends. Kaori spent most of her time attached at the hip to Romeo, at the request of Yuno's manager who asked her to keep him in line around Yuno. But she made a few other friends as well in between their Psion hunting missions and helped out with the odd errand here and there, such as Nana's cooking experiments. One by one, everyone's Blood Power was unlocked and the closer they became, except Romeo. The more time Kaori spent around him, the more she felt like he wasn't himself, and he eventually snapped and left. Kaori felt guilty that she hadn't considered how inferior he might feel after being the only one whose Blood Power hadn't awakened and after Gil spent so much time criticizing him, but accepted that it was up to them as his friends to go and show him he was a beloved member of Blood. After that was settled and he'd returned, Romeo invited her on a mission alone and confided in her, asking her how he could be more useful. It was by this point that Kaori realized she was in love with him, and she considered confessing her feelings right here and now while they were alone, but decided against it. Now wasn't a good time, while he was still going through this rough patch. So instead, she gave him a playful punch on the shoulder and assured him that he was an irreplaceable friend. There would be plenty of other opportunities to tell him how she felt. But unfortunately, it wasn't long after that when disaster struck. While evacuating civilians during a red rain storm, Romeo rushed out alone, followed by Julius, and they were attacked by the Marduk that Blood had previously encountered. Romeo was killed in the attack while trying to defend Julius. Romeo's death hit Kaori extremely hard. Overwhelmed by guilt for many different reasons, and then hit with Julius's resignation from Blood soon after, she wasn't given any time to properly grieve and forced herself to lock away everything instead. She tosses aside her laid back attitude and becomes a force to be reckoned with in battle, finally showing her true skills. This leads to Director Grem (somewhat flippantly) promoting her to Vice Captain at the same time Julius passes the mantle of Captain to Samantha, rudely remarking that it's about time she stopped fooling around and started to actually apply herself. All of Blood's remaining members are then henceforth expelled from Friar and ordered to work at the Far East branch. It was really hard for Blood to continue on without Julius and Romeo, but Kaori steeled herself and did her best to support Samantha and the rest of the team. Her main concern was that they didn't lose anyone else. She wouldn't be able to handle it. The next big challenge came when the Marduk that struck down Romeo was sighted again, and of course, Blood jumped on board to take it down in collaboration with Julius and the God Arc Soldiers. It would have felt nice to see Julius again, had Kaori not felt so much inner turmoil over facing the Marduk. She was more focused- and honestly almost scary- than she'd ever been in battle before. It was a complete victory and most everyone seemed to feel satisfied that they were able to avenge Romeo, but Kaori is only left with a bad taste in her mouth. Revenge doesn't taste sweet when it won't bring him back. To make matters worse, Blood was then struck with another slap to the face: Julius and Rachel were using the plague victims they'd promised to cure as fuel for their God Arc Soldiers. Blood managed to rescue the patients from Friar with Yuno's help, but Yuno caught the plague in the process, and Julius showed no signs of remorse for what he'd done. Everything was falling apart, and Kaori had to try even harder to keep it together. The next thing they knew, Rachel's plans to trigger a devouring apocalypse were revealed, as well as the truth behind the red rain. It was pretty much the worst case scenario, but everyone agreed that this was Blood's cross to bear. They would be the ones to stop Rachel and bring Julius back. But they were too late. Upon entering Friar and making it past Rachel's attempts to stop them, they found that Julius had already become a singularity: the key to starting a devouring apocalypse. Barely recovering from their shock, Blood retreated and regrouped back at the Far East Branch, where Dr. Sakaki had come up with an extremely risky but possibly only way to stop the apocalypse and rescue Julius. Blood and Yuno agreed that they would be willing to try anything, no matter the risk, that they would be in this together until the end. They managed to defeat Julius's singularity form and halt his transformation, temporarily entering his consciousness. The plan was almost a complete success, until they realized that Julius was unable to go back with them. Suddenly the rescue became a tearful farewell, even for Kaori who had been trying to keep her composure all this time. It was hard for her to accept that they were really going to have to live with losing someone else, even though they had come this far. Julius stopped the devouring apocalypse, creating a beautiful spiral tree which miraculously cured all of the plague victims. Blood ceremoniously placed his god arc at the base of the tree, and Kaori put her hand comfortingly on Samantha's shoulder for a moment before they left her behind, knowing she'd need some time alone. Rage Burst Arc ''' (More to come) Personality Upon first glance, one might think that Kaori is intelligent and mature, but she's actually a big goofball. Modest of her own ability, Kaori thinks she's better suited for a supportive role and prefers to let others take the spotlight so she can goof off to her heart's content. She greatly cares about those who she considers her friends, however, and they all know they can count on her in a pinch. Despite her playful, teasing nature, she's also surprisingly good with words and a good listener when anyone needs a cheerleader or just someone to talk to. Upon Romeo's death, however, her personality suffers drastic change. Locking away her feelings and unable to grieve properly due to crushing guilt, Kaori becomes distant. She still cares greatly about her friends in Blood and would do anything for them, but she spends more time alone with her thoughts than with them and completely shuts down at the thought of losing anyone else. Character Relationships '''Julius Visconti: At first Kaori viewed him only as an authority figure. Her boss, basically. He was so serious about his job that she was even a bit intimidated by him, but after getting to know him better she found that he was a kind and gentle person. She deemed him not really fun to tease, however. After Julius left Blood and began to act more questionably, Kaori knew there had to be a good reason for it. He acted cold and pushed his friends away, but so did she in the wake of Romeo's death, so she understood where he was coming from a little bit. Romeo Leoni: Nana Kozuki: Adventurous Kaori enjoys Nana's spontaneity and doesn't mind her strange taste in food. She gladly helps Nana with all of her experimental rations, recovery pills, and traps too. She's someone that Kaori always had a good time hanging out with. After Romeo's death and Kaori became distant, Nana seemed to understand. She'd come and sit beside Kaori, offering her an Odenpan and just keep her company. Kaori admired how Nana was able to stay strong, even after everything that had happened, and she quickly became a rock for all of Blood. Ciel Alencon: Gilbert McLane: Samantha Serrano: Anne Battaini: Trivia Extra things